entonces que es?
by hkmadara
Summary: se acerca la epoca navideña, por fin estaran juntos despues de 7 largos años pero el dragon de metal, esta mas malhumorado que de costumbre por que sera? , guarda algun secreto... gajeelxlevy ..y espiritus de NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el fandom gajeel, levy… después de una larga ausencia, lo prometido es deuda .. Por lo menos lo comentado con lamoco13 jajaja

Ni si quiera es terminado de leer todos los nuevas historias que hay de ellos 2 jaja me quede en el que le regalan una bicicleta .. De ahí hacia atrás (osea hacia los nuevos :P)

Espero que les guste , esta vez quise hacer una historia un poco mas larga, pero creo que me he extendidido, asi que la partire en 2 o en 3 capitulos jaja para varias un poco de mis ONE shots.. Espero les guste y no se les haga tedioso a todos .. Y gracias por leer dejen comentarios y MERRY MERRY!

Gajeel y los demas le pertenecen a mashima y bendiito dios por que se ve bien sensual en la nueva portada de color que salio esta semana jojojo *¬*

**ENTONCES QUE ES?**

Por fin se avecinaba esa época tan divertida para todos, después de que terminaran de caer las hojas de los árboles, que anocheciera mas pronto y que los días duraran menos.. Estaban todos algo emocionados , les gustaban la época decembrina por que era igual a fiesta y regalos y esta era especial por que después de 7 años estarían juntos...Mira cuando adornaremos? - preguntaba Romeo algo ansiosoBuena pregunta-respondió ella- hay que preguntarle al maestro por las cosas - agrego con una sonrisa-papa y las cosas de Navidad ?- cuestiono al "flamante" maestro-oh veo que tienes interés este año Romeo - dijo

-es que esta vez si estaremos todos- respondió muy feliz

-que hacen? - llego wendy junto con charle a saludar

-queremos adornar el lugar- el pequeño dijo

-me parece una buena idea, crees que los demás quieran ayudar- dijo algo pensativa wendy

-pues creo que deberíamos aprovechar que natsu y los demás no están por acá, seguro terminaran arruinando todo- le dijo charle a los chicos mientras cruzaba los brazosUna gota rodó por la cabeza de ambos y asintieron ante la realidad del comentario. -papa, puedes prestarme las llaves del almacén? -le demando el pequeño

-tomen, yo estoy muy viejo para estas cosas-sin mas les dio el juego de llaves y los dos junto con charle se marcharon Tras varios ir y venir con cajas y cajas de cosas todo parecía indicar que la energía se les había terminado ... Y sus intenciones de adornar también...

-no sabia que tendrían tantas cosas- dijo wendy mientras se sentaba a recuperar el aliento en una banca adjunta

-Hola chicos que hacen?- levy pregunto quien había llegado recientemente

-queremos adornar el lugar pero son demasiadas cosas- respondió la otra chica de cabello azul

-quieren que les ayude?, mmm al parecer no hay mucho movimiento por aquí hoy- dijo levy mientras observaba el resto de las mesas vacías, y una que otra persona deambulado por ahí sin contar a mirajane.

-colgare las cosas mientras Romeo me sostiene las escaleras que les parece? -les dijo

-genial así terminaremos mas pronto -dijo Romeo recuperando un poco del entusiasmo perdido. Pasadas unas horas , el lugar ya se veía diferente, en las mesas habían colocados manteles rojos y por los barandales pendían luces de colores con esferas incluso la barra donde atendía mira, ya se encontraba adornada con luces y otros artilugios , estaban terminando de colocar guirnaldas en los pilares del centro Charle sostenía la punta de la guirnalda en el punto mas alto mientras que levy la fijaba con pegamento, Romeo sostenía la escalera y wendy pasaba lo adornos correspondientes

-bien solo nos faltan 2 y terminamos- dijo el pequeño mientras lanzaba unas esferas hacia arriba, jugando con ellas , hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, provocando que perdiera el control y cayeran, haciendo que al intentar tomarlas golpeara la escalera logrando que tambaleara levy, intentando mantener el equilibrio.-waaaa- se escucho el chillido de la peliazul mientras caía del lugar, y solo cerro los ojos

-levy-san! -solo dijeron los tres presentes antes de que , se escucho un golpe seco , Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el mentón de una persona y en seguida se sobo la cabeza puesto que se había golpeado con el.

-estas bien enana- le dijo gajeel quien logro atraparla, ya que era la persona que entro segundos atrás

-gajeel- dijo ella incorporandose rápidamente al ver que era ella encima de el -graa-cías tartamudeo intentando esconder su sonrojo

-que demonios hacías allá arriba- recrimino mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones

-Levy-san!- se acercaron lo niños para corroborar si estaba bien

-estas bien ? - pregunto mirajane

-si solo me pegue en la frente - respondió ella mientras se sobaba

-muy oportuna tu llegada gajeel-le dijo la albina

-no han respondido mi pregunta- dijo el dragón

-les estaba ayudando a los chicos a adornar-le comento algo apenada

-cosas innecesarias- y fríamente se dio la media vueltaHaciendo que los demás se miraran entre si por esos cambio de humor tan repentinos que tenía el chico

-será mejor que terminemos esto antes de que anochezca y vengan natsu y los demás y lo destruyan- Dijo levy sonriendo mientras resbalaba una gota de sudor por su cabezaAl termino de la labor se apresuraron a recoger las cosas y el tiempo que restaba pata cerrar le echaron una mano a mirajane a limpiar y preparar las cosas para cerrar.

-creo que es todo por hoy- dijo como siempre sonriente la albina

-ha quedado bastante bien espero que natsu-nii no lo queme- dijo Romeo colocando las manos detrás de la nuca mientras emprendía camino.

-cuanto nos durara el gusto - agrego charle

-estoy agotada, es mejor que nos apresuremos para descansar pronto- chillo un poco wendy - nos vemos mañana Romeo - agrego algo desganada

-ve con cuidado- dijo levy mientras emprendían camino a fairy hills.A la mañana siguiente poco a poco iban llegando mas personas al gremio aun que en realidad solo eran uno o dos personas mas que el día anterior. -wow- dijo Lucy que recién había entrado y contemplo la decoración de todo el lugar, las mesas tenían manteles rojos y un adorno de velas, los pilares estaban llenos de guirnaldas y había esferas colgando de ellas

-hola Lucy - saludo wendy quien se encontraba con levy en una de las mesas

-hola lu-chan- saludo sonriente levy

-quien adorno?- les pregunto la rubia

-fue idea de Romeo , y levy nos ayudo en los lugares altos- le respondió la pequeña- pero estaba platicando con levy de que mas podríamos hacer?

-yo le decía que seguramente, habría fiesta como de costumbre, pero que nos hacia falta algo mas-intervino levy

-que les parece si hacemos un intercambio de regalos- propuso mira mientras dejaba una charola en la mesa de las chicas con sus bebidas

-me parece una idea perfecta- dijo wendy bastante entusiasmada -oh si suena interesante, pero y el presupuesto? -dijo Lucy algo pensativa y con un ligero puchero-, yo ando algo corta de dinero, ya saben con todo lo que destruye natsu en las misiones, no suele quedar demasiado.

-cierto eso podría ser algo complicado para algunos- dijo mirajane cruzando los brazos-y si...- dijo algo insegura levy- regalamos algo hecho por nosotros -oh esa es buena- abrió los ojos Lucy -creo que es buena opción. Aunque yo quería un barco- dijo triste la albina -para que quieres un barco-cuestiono la rubia frunciendo el seño -esperemos mas tarde a que lleguen los demás para poded hacer el sorteo-dijo mirajane antes de retirarse a su lugar detras de la barra-mientras podríamos hacer las lista de los participantes- dijo wendy entusiasmada por la idea- nunca había hecho algo así, ya quiero saber quien me toca para comenzar a hacer el regalo. Pasaron varias horas incluso ya estaba anocheciendo ya que no muchos estaban presentes y decidieron esperar. Estoy aburridaaaaaa- grito Lucy mientras pataleaba en su asiento- ya me canse de esperar-lu-chan - natsu no vino contigo- pregunto la peliazul -si, pero seguramente durmió todo el día ese holgazán-le respondió -quien es el holgazán?-de repente apareció natsu en el sitio de junto

-tu idiota- respondió como si nada Lucy, pero pocos segundos después se dio cuenta que "apareció de la nada" - aaaaaaaaaaa!- grito por la impresión -por que siempre haces eso-soltando un golpe en la cabeza del pelirosa-eres rara- dijo mientras se ponia un parche en La herida.-a juvia le gusta como se ve el lugar- se acerco la chica mientras agitaba las manos a modo de saludo-es muy acogedor-si hace un calor aquí dentro-dijo Gray mientras su playera quedaba hecha trizas-creo que les falto un poco de pescado en las guirnaldas - inquirió el gato azul cruzándo los brazos -es mejor que no rompan nada y pongan atención - les dijo mirajane a todos... Y sin esperar mas los presentes sudaron ante "el dulce comentario"-chicos este año, celebrando como costumbre y que estamos juntos después de tanto tiempo, haciéndo un intercambio de regalos- dijo en tono solemne erza quien se encontraba aún lado de la albina -estábamos esperando a que se encontrara la mayoría para poder realizar el sorteo- completo mirajane - pero hay una condición el regalo tiene que se hecha por ustedes mismos-

-queeee!- dijeron todos -bueno prosigamos con el sorteo, cada uno pasara a la lacrima y vera el nombre que aparece- prosiguió mirajane, hasta que el ruido de alguien levantándose la interrumpió

-a mi no me interesa nada de esto- dijo el dragon de metal- no pienso participar en sus tonterías- dijo mientras salía y todos los demás lo seguían con la mirada-pero gajeel- alcanzo a decir levy, antes de que cerrara la puerta

-ha estado muy raro desde ayer- dijo charle

-Lilly sabes por que esta así de malhumorado, mas de lo normal- pregunto Lucy a la pantera-jum- se cruzo de brazos- no me ha comentado nada al respecto -que amargado. Podemos continuar!- grito natsu Y así uno a uno fueron acercándose para obtener el nombre de la persona quien les tocaría -estoy algo preocupada - dijo lucy con un ligero escalofrío

-por que Lucy- san- le pregunto wendy ...

-tengo miedo, pobre de la persona a la que le haya tocado que natsu le regale algo- río amargamente

-crees que sea tan malo- frunció el ceño algo preocupada la chica dragonY así en el transcurso de los 3 días restantes, se podía observar a algunos pensando a otros llevando algunas cosas al gremio, intentado ensamblar partes con pegamento, otros mas pintando, el ligar se había convertido en un salón de artes plásticas... Batido por supuesto -por que estos últimos las has tenido un humor de los mil demonios- pregunto el gato negro, al chico con un aura obscura, que se encontraba a su lado, tomando una cerveza-no me gustan estas cosas, además me fastidia todo ese ruido- termino de beber y se levanto del lugar, dirigiéndose a la salida, Cuando se topo a levy quien lo miro llena de cuestionamientos acerca de su comportamiento, el se detuvo unos instantes observándola , sabia que ella quiera decirle algo, pero ambos apartaron la mirada y el siguió su camino...

Que hombre tan frio , por que no le gusta la navidad si es tan divertida .. Amargado..

Por eso lo AMO

Jajaja dejen rebién y por cierto no he podido estar conectada pero ya hice un montón de dibujitos espero subirlos pronto :P es que no tengo ilustrator para editarlos ,

Espero que no se me hayan pasado muchos dedazos si es asi indíquenmelos para corregirlos y saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Listo ahora la siguiente parte espero que les guste …

El corazón de levy estaba un poco agitado, confrontar a el oji rojo de una manera tan directa, siempre la asustaba un poco, no por que le tuviera miedo, si no que el carácter de aquel era demasiado imponente para cualquiera Aun sentía que las piernas le tambaleaban un poco, pero logro acercarse con lucy a una de las mesas-lu-chan...- le hablo

-que pasa levy- la miro con algo de preocupación

-Crees que algo ande mal con gajeel?- le pregunto la peliazul con algo de preocupación, al notar la tristeza de su amiga, inmediatamente la rubia trato de calmarla

-no creo, ya sabes como es el... Un poco raro a mi parecer, hahaha- río falsamente -creo que se, pero últimamente, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra- entristeció de nuevo

-mmm, tal vez te estas fijando mucho en los detalles, no creo que sea algo de preocuparse, debes tener mas confianza en ti- le dijo Lucy mientras le daba una palmadas en el hombro-no creo que sea "algo mas"- y le guiño el ojo...

Estaba mas que claro que era un secreto a voces de que levy estaba enamorada del cabeza de metal como le decía natsu, la mayoría se había dado cuenta pero pretendían no saberlo, por que al parecer mc garden no estaba segura de que hacer, ni siquiera con sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos pensar en expresarlos. -no te fijes en detalles levy-chan, solo has lo que tu sientas que es lo mejor -le dijo su mejor amiga

-gracias lu, tienes razón, ya me siento mejor- le correspondió la enana con una sonrisa-ahora el problemas es- le escurrieron unas gotas de sudor por la cara a Lucy - que le voy a regalar a fried!- dijo algo frustrada- yo que creía que este sorteo estaba arreglado de alguna manera!-puso las manos en la cabeza- o por lo menos me hubiera tocado darle un regalo a cualquiera de las chicas, es mucho mas fácil - finalizo Lucy con su berrinche

-mmm te ayudare a pensar en algo lu-chan, no te preocupes-intento calmar levy, la frustración de su el día había llegado, poco a poco todos acudían a la cita, ya había anochecido, se habían esmerado puesto que no llevaban sus ropas habituales, en definitiva le pusieron esmero , por que estarían juntos otra vez después de 7 largos años.-no piensas ni siquiera ir?- le pregunto phanterlilly quien se había puesto un corbatín de moño color rojo en su cuello y unos pantaloncillos grises , mientras le daba los toques finales a su regalo-no lo se- le contesto gajeel mientras se cambiaba de posición en la cama -el que por lo menos asomes la cabeza, es lo mínimo que se espera de ti... Deberías- le sentencio antes de salir por la ventana-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua - ya lo se... -dijo girando de nuevo De regreso en ahora flameante "salón navideño"...Todo estaba listo , las mesas estaban servidas con el menú individual en cada lugar, incluso las copas ya estaban llenas de vino , la luces mágicas inundaban el lugar, a eso se le llamaba tirar la casa por la ventana, el ambiente era increíble y acogedor , después de mucho tiempo no estarían solosRomeo y su padre estaban llorando de felicidad Lucy, quien llevaba un vestido largo, rojo, se encontraba acomodado la corbata de natsu quien también había hecho el esfuerzo de peinarse, mientras que happy, se encontraba adulando a charle y su" impactante belleza" , según sus propias palabrasAlgunos habían comenzado a comer, como juvia, que se encontraba encima de Gray quien que le había tirado sopa encima de su reluciente vestido blanco, entre tanto gajeel había entrado lo mas desapercibido que pudo, pero no logro hacerlo por lo menos no a los ojos de levy, que lo observo de reojo, mientras contemplaba la cabellera del chico de metal, quien la había recogido en una coleta baja y traía una playera sin mangas color negra... Lo demás era su ropa habitual Observo como el maestro reprendía a lo lejos a gajeel, por su reciente comportamiento y como básicamente le ordeno sentarse a comer, antes de que el pudiera buscarla con la mirada, ella corrió a esconderse detrás de droy-que bueno que viniste pedazo de metal- interrumpió natsu la recién comenzada búsqueda visual -que quieres , cabeza de cerillo- le respondió en tono desinteresado -me alegra que vinieras, por un momento creí que no lo harías, le sonrió natsu. Dando la media vuelta- en ocasiones haces falta.. Sobre todo a alguien- y se fue corriendo a donde estaba Lucy para quitarle su comida-tan bocazas como siempre- sonrió gajeel mientras seguía comiendo Ya era la hora esperada... -bien chicos, el momento que habíamos esperado - anuncio mirajane mientras se apagaban las luces - es hora del intercambio de Navidad!- apareció ella con un disfraz de santa, bastante sensual, que era totalmente opacado por la gigantesca barba que se había colocado... -Comencemos...quien recibe es el próximo en dar y así sucesivamente ... Yo primero.- dijo mirajane emocionada ... - a mi me toco darle a... Mi!- mientras a todos les escurría una gran gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-sabia que esto estaba truqueado- dijo Lucy por lo bajo-genial , obtuve el barco que quería! - sonrió la albina

-para que quieres un barco, eso es de hombres- le grito elf man

-la pregunta es, como obtuvo el barco!- le dijo lisanna

-ya lo veran jojojojo- rio maliciosamente

-bueno el siguiente es... - intento decir mira hasta que fue interrumpida..

-YO!, YO ! - grito natsu saltando de su lugar

-esta bien natsu, sigues tu-le respondió resignada

-genial... Mi súper regalo es para... -y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Quienes comenzaron a sudar frío ante dl peligro inminente...

-toma charle!, creo que es perfecto- y le entrego un paquete largo , mal envuelto

-gracias- contesto un poco dudosa del contenido, las demás chicas se acercaron solo lo suficiente ... Era mucha la curiosidad, pero temían mas por sus vidas...

-con.. Cuidado- le dijo wendy, la gatita blanca Prosiguió a sacar el envoltorio... Para su sorpresa de todos, el contenido era bastante decente incluso mas que no haya explotado.

-gracias natsu .. Creo- le dijo la gata blanca- el le había regalado una caña de pescar, y no solo era una rama de árbol con un hilo y anzuelo, el muchacho se había esmerado y hasta tenía todo un sistema para recoger el hilo, incluso la había pintado de blanco

-pero si es el regalo perfecto- dijo happy con los ojos brillantes

-perfecto para happy- río wendy

-pues fue mejor que lo esperado- agrego heartfilia, pudo haber sido un pescado crudo...- mientras todos asentían con la cabeza

-bien, me toca a mi- dijo charle- mi regalo es para levy san- y le extendió un envoltorio con un gran moño amarillo , levy se acerco a recibirlo y enseguida lo abrió sacando una falda corta gris con aplicaciones brillantes

-wow, es preciosa, no tengo nada de este color, enserio la hiciste?- le pregunto mientras se la probaba encima de su ropa

- si es muy fácil , lo complicado fue obtener tus medidas- se cruzo de brazos- tuvimos que infiltrarnos para medir tu ropa verdad wendy-

-jeje , si discúlpanos- le dijo la pequeña

-no se preocupen gracias, bueno el siguiente regalo es para lu-chan- dijo levy mientras extendía un paquete a la chica de a lado

-Oh gracias, que será- y sin esperar abrió el envoltorio-es bellísimo !- y abrazo a levy, quien le había hecho un estuche decorado con estrellas que se abría en su totalidad y dentro contenía muchas plumas de coloresY una fotografía de ellas juntas

-es para que sigas escribiendo mas historias - sonrió la peliazul Y así fueron pasando cada uno, llevándose gratas sorpresas, en definitiva habías sido mejor que lo que esperaban, sin darse cuenta en que momento gajeel había dejado el lugar, al momento que se percato levy, fue corriendo a preguntarle a Lucy, pero ella tampoco se dio cuenta de Cuando paso, ellas se acercaron a natsu y les dijo que no estaba adentro pero que su olor estaba cerca, le pidieron ayuda a pantherlilly , les dijo que iría a buscarlo que unos minutos el se acerco a levy

-esta en el techo - afirmo-quieres que te lleve con el?- pregunto

-no gracias, puedo hacerlo- le respondió la peliazul -ten cuidado- impero el gato- o nos puede regañar ,ya sabes como es el- le dijo antes de que se fueraSe comenzaba a sentir bastante frío, las luces y el ruido del pueblo parecía que aun no disminuirían, el dragon de metal se encontraba recostado en el techo viendo a lo lejos...

-es peligroso que hagas eso-hablo con una voz ronca, mientras que las pequeñas manos aparecían por el techo. Para poder apoyar después sus codos y subir a gatas el resto de su cuerpo

-hola- le dijo ella tomando un poco de aire- no tienes frío?- le pregunto

-estoy bien , que haces aquí- secamente pe respondió

-pensé que te habías marchado- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo observo-por que has estado raro?-me fastidian - respondió rápidamente , mientras la miraba de reojo, observando como se entristecía lentamente por la respuesta

-perdón por ser tan molesta- ella apretó su suéter y bajo la mirada, algo triste, a lo cual inmediatamente el se incorporo sentándose a su lado

-tu no!- ellos le grito un poco - ya sabes de todo hacen alboroto-

-y que tiene que queramos festejar, el que estemos juntos- le pregunto levy mirándolo a los ojos

- mira enana , no es nada personal, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas, prefiero estar tranquilo- respondió , bajando un poco su tono de voz habitual, para no asustarla-solo?, crees que es mejo así ? , por que eres egoísta y Nada mas piensas en ti? - exploto por fin la pequeñaHaciendo que gajeel se sorprendiera un poco-ni siquiera quisiste participar en , nada de lo que hicimos - agrego - tanto fastidiosos te resultamos ?- -no es eso...- le dijo el , bastante calmado , la que había perdido el control era ella, su enojo era demasiado o tal vez era el dolor de ver que el pensaba de esa manera

-ENTONCES QUE ES!- desvío la mirada que ya se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas por la frustración

-yo no quería que decidieran a quien tenía que regalarle algo- le respondió mientras le tomaba de la mano- yo quería darte un regalo solo a ti, pero no quería que fuera forzado, solo por que así había salido- le dijo mientas la miraba dulcemente , ella inmediatamente lo vio a los ojos, estaba en shockEl saco de su bolsillo un pendiente de metal era circular -toma- le extendió el objeto y ella lo tomo entre sus manos -pero veo que no tienes orificios, me acabo de percatar- le dijo preocupado

-esta bien-ella le sonrió- po... Podrías hacerlo por mi? - le pregunto

-yo?, segura- se asusto un poco

-si, por favor - y le sonrió, sonrojada

-te va a doler- el se acerco a ella lo suficiente, y con la parte fina del arete, prosiguió a perforar el lóbulo de la chica, fue rápido y fuerte, para que no sintiera mucho dolor

-listo- dijo el, mientras ella permanecía con la cabeza agachada y apretaba su sus mangas, estaba sudando frío, de los nervios-estas bien?- le pregunto al verla

-si... -pero ella seguía en la misma postura, el un poco impaciente le levanto el rostro, ella estaba llorando-sabia que era mala idea- se rasco la cabeza, bastante molesto

-gracias gajeel- le dijo en el mismo momento en que lo abrazaba, apoyadose en el torso- todo esta bien- mientras seguía sollozando recargada en el. Hasta que decidió separarse y limpiar sus lagrimas-te he traído algo- y ella le extendió un pañuelo con algo en su interior-gra.. Gracias - le dijo sonrojado y saco el contenido, el cual era una banda para el cabello

-espero te sirva Cuando luches, hoy descubrí que te queda el cabello recojido, creo que fue buena elección - le sonrrio ella

-gracias enana- dijo observando su regalo- es el primero que me dan -

-y no será el ultimo- dijo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo ella podía dar, esa que hacia que el se ablandara, que le hacia olvidar quien era y quien había sido Se miraron fijamente y el limpio el hilo de sangre que corría por la oreja de ella, poco a poco se fueron acercado, ella tomo el rostro de gajeel con una mano, a ambos les brillaban los ojos y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, hasta que finalmente , el beso la frente de la chica y la abrazo, y ella cerro los ojos recargada en el, aun no estaban preparados, todavía no podían lidiar con lo que sentían, pero estaban seguros que ambos sentían lo mismo. Todo había sido perfecto, por primera vez en la historia, no habían roto nada... Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió regalarle juegos pirotécnicos a natsu y prendió todos de una sola vez. Por suerte estaban en el patio y todo el lugar se lleno de luces de colores ./Epilogo:A la mañana siguiente levy se encontraba en la barra del gremio disfrutando de una malteada, hasta que llego Lucy -tienes un arete?- le pregunto la rubia-Como llego eso ahí?- agrego bastante curiosa-se ve bien, me gusta, aun que me dolió un poco- respondió levy -se ve bien- replico la otra mientras decidía que pediría para el almuerzoLevy rápidamente, busco a gajeel en uno de los extremos y le sonrió- a tiempo que jet y droy le preguntaban que de donde había sacado esa banda para el cabello.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado esta un poco extensa historia navideña, comprobé que si me lo propongo aun pueden salir muy muy largos los capítulos jajaja

…

Como les comentaba he perdido a mi musa , seguro se escapo al reino de los cielos.. De momento tuve que secuestrar una para poder lograrlo hahaha

,espero poder continuar con las historias que tengo a medio escribir

Eso y que tengo en twitter una cuenta ficticia de gajeel jiji no se si alguien gusta unirse a este experimento :P

Es RedFox_mx

Saludos jejeje


End file.
